Send In The Clowns
by Su-Whisterfield
Summary: Just another busy night in Krakoa's Bar. "It's ever such a nice feeling, warm and tingling all over..." Squaring the Circle part 7


Haven't see Jean for ages!  
It's great to catch up, loads of goss!  
I fill her in on Kate and our mad crew, she tells me all about living on the moon. It's crazy.  
Shackin' up with two dudes? Go for it, girl!

'Bout half way through the evening, on our fourth drink, I notice her looking over at one of the booths at the back of the room. Quiet, dark, candlelit, romantic booths. You'd kinda have to be looking to see and you'd kinda have to know to ya'know, _know_.  
Wolverine is kinda distinctive, but only if you recognise him, otherwise it's a manlet in a plaid shirt and jeans and cowboy boots. Definitely a Type.  
In the dim light, Kurt's just another shadow. Particularly when he's wearing dark clothes, all you really see is a silhouette and his glowing eyes, same colour as the candle. But he's unique and unmistakable. He always dresses kinda elegant, he knows he's got a good bod, knows what suits him. Tonight it's tight black trousers and a soft shirt, vaguely piratical, theatrical, emphases those endless legs and broad shoulders. God, he's got a lovely back, and that tight ass, I've seen him in the gym but you wouldn't dare, would you? Y'know, 'cos, well Wolverine, short and stabby and not known for being reasonable. If he thought you were sniffing around, he'd 'SNICKT' first and ask questions after.

So how come Jean is gonna be 'with' him? How's that gonna work?  
There's very much a 'couple' vibe in that quiet booth. She notices me noticing.  
"Bobby?"  
I shrug, nod towards them. "Nice to see someone giving Kurt a bit of attention."  
He's gregarious, famously friendly, but you don't often see him being romantic, and that definitely looks romantic down there.  
She follows my gaze, looks down at her drink.  
I love Jean to bits, she has the biggest heart, genuinely nice person. But she's very... vanilla. Straight. Normal.

Kurt? Someone comes up and tells you he's hooked up with a guy? You'd not be surprised, I've only ever seen him with girls, but he's just always that bit fey, exotic, and always completely accepting of other people, no matter what their type. See, lots of people _say_ they're accepting, but when push comes to shove? Yeah, not quite as liberal as they think they are. Kurt? I've seen people recoil in horror, literally run away screaming from him. Kurt, the nicest, gentlest person you could meet. Just because of what he looks like, so yeah, he accepts everyone and he means it. Bit surprised by his choice, but then again, they've been friends forever, sometimes it just flips over into something more.  
Wolverine? Yeah. Well, anyone trying that hard to be macho has to be a bit suspect. And he's, like, older than sin, so, yeah, whatever. Not my type, hell no, but if you did like that kinda thing? Go for it, Kurt.

Then it dawns on me; Kurt is Jean's smokescreen. If people are focusing on Kurt and Wolvie, the goss is gonna be epic when Alison or Betsy find out, well they won't notice her in the background. Just hope she's got all her ducks in a row, if Kurt gets hurt in any of this, people _will_ notice and will care. Me, for one.  
All very well you having Scott and Wolvie, Scott having you and Emma (ew, have some standards Scotty!) you can't really complain about Wolvie having a bit on the side too. Though from the body language, I'd say that's a bit more than casual down there, I dunno, just something about how they are together, intimate, relaxed, you never see Wolverine looking relaxed. He's laughing, don't think I've ever seen him so much as crack a smile before tonight.

The food here isn't actually bad. Not exactly _haute cuisine_ but it'll do, I suppose.  
Scott's looking good, happy, content. It knocks years off him, life on the moon obviously suits him.

Then he tells me about their planned relationship arrangements. To put it politely, I'm not convinced. I've never been that enamored of Emma Frost, but I understand the difficulties of relationships when one or more of the participants has been dead. Only with the X-Men can you have such issues, as if relationships weren't hard enough.  
But I'll never, ever understand Jean's interest in Wolverine. Damn dangerous animal, I wouldn't want him anywhere near anyone I cared about. And Scott obviously, clearly, still cares for Jean very much. They've been together for so long, supporting each other through thick and thin, good, bad and indifferent, they have a bond that I think is impossible to fully break.  
Oh, speak of the devil.  
He doesn't walk, he slouches. Grubby. Even when he's clean, he looks grubby, seedy, undesirable. And on his arm? Well, that's unexpected. Always graceful, pretty even, if you like that sort of thing, particularly when he smiles. Hm, and how does Kurt factor into your clever plan, Scott?  
Scott sees them too, scowls slightly over his beer.  
"And...?" I nod my head towards the quiet booth at the back of the room. Quiet, intimate, romantic.  
"They've been... involved for years," he shrugs. "None of our business, really."  
"Really?" I'm not sure, that very much looks like an established couple, right down to the hand in the small of Kurt's back.  
If Jean thinks she can pull it off, well, perhaps she can? Stranger things have happened around here. But I'd not put money on it ending well and if the obnoxious little shit brings Scott and Jean down with him, I'll not be happy.

My goodness, it's getting crowded in here.  
The pair of Bimbos at the bar, wave at Jean. Yes, hello, dear.  
Scott and Birdbrain out the front and, oh, how sweet, Beauty and The Beast in the booth at the back. My, aren't they cosy? Any cosier and the filthy little animal will throw him over the table and tup him amongst the silverware, before the dessert trolley arrives.

Tsk, Kurt, sweetie, you really, really could do better than that creature. I didn't know you had such base interests, I wonder if Christian is currently occupied? We can find you a much nicer, more sanitary partner if that's what you like. Such a sweet boy, really, a genuinely good soul, and they're rare enough round here.  
Oh, saved by the waitress. They're both eyeing her up as she walks away, interesting, and she's not much to look at, just a brunette, bit heavy in the hip, if you ask me.

Aha, here's Hank, that's a soul who's less good than he would like you to think. We have business to discuss, Council business, but then, not Council business. X-Force business. He comes to me when he needs funds, on the QT.  
"Hank." I smile. "What a pleasant surprise."  
"Emma." He looks around. "Full house tonight." He inclines his head at Scott and Warren and waves at The Bimbos. I feel the little spike of interest when he clocks the pair in the booth.  
"Our little lovebirds will be the talk of the town." I say in conspiratorial whisper. They're holding hands now, I can feel the warmth of Kurt's emotions, he always broadcasts his feelings openly, he has nothing to hide, from anyone. All you get from the animal is an underlying growl of territorial lust.  
Hank tuts "Emma, leave them be, they're not doing anyone any harm." No surprise from him, of course he's a doctor, probably seen it all, up to and including bestiality.

There were so many people there tonight, people who might have seen us, recognised us, I saw Jean, Bobby, Scott, Warren, even Emma. And Logan didn't bat an eye. He held my hand. At the table, in front of everyone.

He's catching his breath, that was a thorough, er, workout. There's quite a lot of Logan, in many ways, it's very intense, very overwhelming, in a good way, but, even so. Intense. Being his sole focus. He kisses my neck and gently withdraws. "Ah!" I make a little noise, he pauses, looks me in the eye.  
"Alright, darlin'?" He kisses my neck again, his wiry stubble scratches, I'm always sensitive, after, it's as though all my nerves are stimulated, not just the obvious ones.  
It's ever such a nice feeling, warm and tingling all over.  
"My beautiful boy." More kisses. "My soft, sweet lad."  
I'll just about let him get away with 'darlin''. It's Logan for 'love'. But this 'boy' and 'lad' thing is too much. I am neither a boy nor lad; I am a grown man.  
"I'm not a boy." I realise I sound petulant.  
He laughs, ruffles my hair. "Elf, I've got a hundred years on you, you're always gonna' be a lad to me."  
I prefer 'Elf', Jean or Ororo can be 'darlin'' but 'Elf'? That's just ours. Mine.  
He runs his hands between my thighs.  
"Oh, oh!" His fingers, strong, slick with fresh lube. He gently, gently slides two thick fingers into me. "Oh!" I'm still lose and stretched from the recent sex, still slick with his semen, but oh, that's so good, being stroked inside. My cock rises quickly, eagerly, he closes his mouth over me, oh so warm and wet and welcome and I can't help myself, my hips surge forward and I come, hard and fast, going off like, er, a teenage boy.  
Oh well, go with the flow, I suppose.

But tonight, in the bar, in front of everyone, we weren't hiding. We weren't pretending to just be good friends, we were Us, in public, for the first time. It feels a bit like crossing the Rubicon. Where do we go from here?


End file.
